


Take care of your sister and your skin

by MarysseLalonde



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Happy and fun, I hope this will be fun, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal family, Joe is the best babysitter ever, M/M, Nile and Joe spend time together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysseLalonde/pseuds/MarysseLalonde
Summary: It's Nile's birthday, and her new family is preparing a surprise for her, but someone needs to distract the new girl. Joe is responsible for it, and he'll do everything he can to not ruin the day.Or, how Joe is consenting Nile whit whatever she wants.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Take care of your sister and your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here we go again! 
> 
> This time, I want to share with you a headcanon what I have in my mind. I think Joe and Nile will be the best partners in crime, and I think Joe'll be very glad to consent his new sister. 
> 
> As usual, I want to thank my beta, TanisVs, for her work. You're the best girl, and I love you so much!!
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language. I'm trying to improve my English, but I have a lot of work to do. Please if you wish to comment, first of all, thank you, and least be polite, I'm doing my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why does it have to be me?"

Joe was lying on the couch of their new safehouse while Andy and Nicky were picking up all they needed in their run to the mart. 

"Because we don't want what happened last time to happen," Nicky said. His words were direct, but Joe could hear humor in his voice. "Or do you want to burn the kitchen again?"

"For the last time! It wasn't me! It was Booker's fault!"

Joe regretted mentioning Booker immediately.

Talking about him still hurt. The man had been part of their family for a long time. He was still part of it, of course, but... Forgiving him was going to be a little bit difficult and it would take time.

"Anyway," Andy stumbled into the conversation. "We'll be gone for a couple of hours, you won't have to distract her much longer".

So he's there right now, watching Nile while she swings a sword. She had long been interested in learning how to use other weapons besides gunfires and rifles, and all the fancy and modern things she knows from the armada. And Joe was always willing, and delighted, to teach her.

"Your hold is too soft, Nile, grab the handle strongly!" he exclaims.

The truth is the girl is good, she learns quickly, and she focuses on her moves devotedly. He won't admit it yet, but he's very proud of her. 

"Yes! That's it! Good work, kid! Let's take a break!".

"Why are we doing this today?" She asks with shortness of breath.

They sit under a tree shade, in the middle of their solitary backyard. It's a sunny day but the breeze is cool and nice. 

"What are you talking about?" he inquiries, lying down on the grass. "You were the one who wanted to learn how to use a sword".

"Yeah, but why today?" she insists. "I mean… I thought…".

Joe closes his eyes. He knows what she wants to say. Last month Nile had told them when her birthday was. They hadn't forgotten, no way. That was the reason Andy and Nicky had gone to the mall: to buy a cake and presents. Joe was on the mission to distract her, so she wouldn't discover the surprise.

"Today is special," she finally admits. 

"Well, it's a beautiful day, yes, but special? Why?"

He opens his eyes to look at her. His heart breaks as soon as he sees her face. Nile has droopy shoulders and is making a sad gesture. Silence is established between them, and the birdsong is the only sound that they can ear.

Joe bites his lip. He's a good liar, but he doesn't want to lie to Nile like that. With a grunt, he sighs and sits, resting his arms on his knees.

"Alright, tell me," he mumbles calmly. "Why is today a special day?"

Nile looks at him in surprise. She probably didn't expect him to ask. Maybe she just thought that Joe would get over it.

"Well, it's my birthday, and I was expecting–"

"What?!" Joe interrupts her. Probably Nicky would say that answer is extremely false, but Nile isn't a good liar, so she doesn't notice it. "Why do you didn't tell me?!"

"I did," she retorts, frowning. "I told you guys a month ago,"

"Really? I don't remember it," He lies again, his cover is more important, he'll apologize to her later.

"You probably had your head buried deep down Nicky's ass."

He barks a strong and loud laugh. Definitely, the girl is an exceptional addition to the family.

"Alright, that was a good one," he says, still chuckling. "I think you deserve a reward, what do you want to do?"

She doesn't hesitate to respond.

"Well… You know, movies, snacks and skincare, thinks like that," she replies. Her voice is dreamy, as if she hadn't had those things for a long time and wants them badly. 

"Skin... what?" He'd never heard that in his life. Clearly, it's a modern element he doesn't know, and it makes him feel like a grandpa. The world changes quickly, he already knows that, but sometimes he feels he's too old for all these changes. "What's that?"

"Skincare," she corrects him. "It's a beauty routine for the skin. You know, you can clean and exfoliate your skin, retire darks spots, putting a mask and moist on your face. When you finish, you have perfect skin, and you feel completely relaxing."

"That sounds nice. You should do it."

It's a good idea. And a good method of distraction. If she gets distracted by that, she won't try to go anywhere else and by the time Andy and Nicky get back, they could give her her birthday surprise.

If he thinks that would be easy, he's completely wrong. Nile is looking at him with a smile of false innocence on her lips. Joe raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, what are you working on, kid?"

Her smile became bigger.

"Do it with me."

"What?"

Joe forced himself to think about his mission. Distract her, he has to distract her. So that's what he's gonna do. Luckily, a beauty session doesn't sound so bad, and it's probably similar to a hammam but less luxurious. 

"Okay, girl, lead the way,"

\---------------------------------

When Andy and Nicky get back to the safe house, there's no sign of Joe or Nile. After they put the cake in the fridge and hide the gifts among Andy's things, they go looking for them.

Andy is the first one to find them, and she can barely contain her laugh. She gestures Nicky to come, and he freezes on the door frame.

Relaxing music fills the room.

Nile's lying on one of the couches, and Joe's on the other. They have a strange ointment on their faces, but the most striking thing is that they have cucumber slices over their eyes. 

"What are you two doing?" Nicky asks. The image is definitely very funny.

"You two, shut up," Nile says. "We're in the middle of our routine."

"Yeah, yeah, don't bother us, we're in the middle of our routine," Joe mimics her.

With Joe's words, Andy finally breaks into laughter. Nicky follows her after a moment. After a few minutes, an alarm sounds. Nile and Joe take the cucumber slices out of their eyes and sit on the couches. While they finish cleaning up themselves, Nicky and Andy prepare everything needed for the birthday surprise.

Joe has accomplished his mission.

Nile can't contain his excitement. She hugs and thanks them all for the gifts and the cake.

"I'm sorry for lied to you, but I had to distract you," Joe apologizes to her in the middle of the hug.

"It was for a good purpose," she responds. "I forgive you."

They cut the cake into several portions. None of them, besides Nile, remember when their birthday is, not their real birthday at least, so they had wanted to make this in particular, special for Nile. The first birthday after discovering that you are immortal, as Andromaca had done with Nicky and Joe in the past, and as they had done with Booker too.

"Did you cut your beard?" Nicky asks when the cake is done. He's stroking Joe's cheek carefully.

"And I exfoliated my skin," Joe explains proudly. Joe is now calm and relaxed, more lighthearted than in the morning. "Look at this, I haven't had this soft face since I was a little kid!"

"Nile has done a great job," Nicky knows that sooner or later they will be very good friends, they just need a little push to do it. "I like it." 

"Me too," Joe's smile speaks for himself, he's happy with the love of his life, his adopted mother and his new sister. "Can't wait for next time, right, beauty sis?"

"Of course, beauty bro! Next time I'll show you the wonders of the double-cleaning method!"

Andy looks at Nicky from the other side of the table. This situation is like a monster being born, they're just waiting for him not to come back and bite them in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and remember; Comments and kudos are welcome, but if you wish to comment be polite.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
